My Family
by love109
Summary: Hermione left only to have them come to her...What happens when she see's the father of her little boy walking with them? Rated M for later chapter's just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione looked around herself. It was hell. Here she was in her new school, 8 and a half months pregnant with HIS baby. Now they were coming here and when they saw her he was going to know that it was his. She wasn't going to let him have a say and sat down with her new friend Chloe. **

**"Mi don't worry I'll stay by your side every step of the way."**

**"Thanks. But what if he-" Before she could finish what she was saying as the door's opened and in walked Hogwarts School. She watched as the people she used to called friends walked in behind the headmaster. A pain shot through her body and she held in a cry. **

**Chloe looked at her and saw that something was wrong. "Are you OK Mi?"**

**"I...no....help....please its hurts so much..." She groaned low and Chloe became more worried. She looked up at the head table and saw that the med-witch was sitting talking to their headmaster and the Hogwarts headmaster. Hermione was crying silently and she decided to go get Mrs Alex Kilponton (med witch) to help. **

**"I'll be right back. Mac look after her a minute will you?" When her boyfriend nodded she got up and ran to the head table. Everyone was looking at her in shock. When she got there she stood in front of Mrs Kilponton. "You have to help. It's Mi she's having pains." She nearly shouted. She got a nod and she ran back to help Hermione. The med-witch came running towards them and saw that her waters had broken.**

**"Miss Jazmilten, help me get her to the hospital wing and fast. This baby's coming and there's no stopping it this time." Chloe nodded and her and Alex helped Hermione up and began to walk as fast as they could to the hospital wing.**

*****************************************************

**Both headmasters went after them with Harry, Ron and the baby's father not to far behind. When they got near the hospital wing they started to hear screaming. When they got there the door's were locked but they could hear what was being said.**

**"OK Hermione just calm down. When I say push....PUSH." They heard another scream before it went quiet again.**

**An hour went by and they heard a baby's cry. They stood up and waited. Chloe and the nurse came out. They were both smiling. "She had a boy. She needs some rest. Now away with you." They all nodded but looked like they didn't want to go away.**

**They walked away when they got glares from the women. Chloe said goodbye to the nurse and went on her way to tell everyone what Hermione had, had. She may not have many friends but everyone cared for her and would stick by her no matter what.**

*****************************************************

**Hermione smiled down at her son why wondering what to call him. She had thought about names so often but they all seemed wrong now. Then a name came to her and her smile became bigger. "Little Jazon Tidus Snape." She knew that that would be talked about but for now she was keeping it between herself and Jazon and well he couldn't talk right now.**

**The nurse had given her leave of the hospital wing about 20 minutes ago and was on her way to the great hall. Stopping when she was just outside the door's she took a deep breath before walking in. She was thankful that they opened on there own as with Jazon in her arm's it would have been really hard. **

**When she walked in people turned to her and then her friend's began to run over to her. Chloe being who she was pushed through and took her over to their table. When everyone made to follow her Chloe glared at them. Hermione smiled at her and shook her head. Looking around she saw that non of the Hogwarts students or teachers were there yet. But she knew that wouldn't last for as soon as she sat down they walked in all together again. The teachers at the front and students following. **

**Jazon gave a sucking sound and she looked into her bag for a bottle. The nurse had said that it would be best as she was carrying on her studies then it would be easier. A gasp went up in the hall from the Hogwarts students when they saw her feeding a baby.**

**"Think their mouths will hit the fall Chloe?" Mac asked. Hermione looked up and laughed along with Chloe. Jazon looked up at her and his arms began to fly around asking for her attention. Giving a small smile she turned her full attention back to Jazon. Chloe glared when she saw that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were making their way over to them. When they got there Hermione didn't look up and watched as Jazon played with a strand of her hair.**

**"What can we do for a couple of lost Hogwarts students?" Chloe asked with so much hate they looked about ready to run back to their table. But Hermione knew that they wouldn't. **

**"We came here to talk to Hermione not you so but out." Ron said with a glare. Mac got up and they began to shout at each other. Hermione felt like screaming but Jazon beat her to it. The shouting stopped straight away and Hermione glared at them both before getting up and taking Jazon out of the hall and out into the open. Jazon calmed down and snuggled into her top. **

**She walked around the grounds wondering what she was going to go for a full year with them here. Sure she could stay away from them but she wouldn't be able to stay away from Snape. He was going to be teaching her along with everyone else. Sitting down on a bench she looked around herself.**

**It was beautiful here. All through the year flowers bloomed and the grass was always green, well only when it didn't snow then it was white. The school stood out with it's old look. It was breath taking and that's why she moved here. She had loved Hogwarts so picked somewhere that was nearly the same just without all the horrible name calling.**

**Hermione didn't hear anyone coming towards her until they sat down next to her. Looking she saw that it was her headmaster. Smiling at him she said hello. "Miss Granger, I would like to be the first to say that I'm happy for you. I would also like to offer the help of the house-elf's if you need a baby sitter for little..um may I ask what you named the little guy?"**

**"Jazon Tidus." She said trying to not say his last name. Hopefully he wouldn't ask.**

**"What a lovely name. As I was saying the house-elf's would be but a call away if you need a brake and some sleep of course." He said smiling down at Jazon.**

**"Thank you Headmaster. And I was wondering if it was OK if I took him with me to class. I just don't want to be away from him right now. You understand right?" She asked hopefully.**

**"Of course dear. You may but don't think that you can get out of working. Maybe this will help." He waved his wand and a pushchair appeared in front of them. Hermione gasped before standing to look at it. It was a beautiful green and from what she could tell was put together with silver thread.**

**"Thank you Headmaster. It's beautiful." She put Jazon into it and he seemed to love it as he closed his eyes and began to drifted off.**

**"You had better be off and here comes Miss Jazmilten to make sure you go. And I'm sorry to tell you but your first class is with Master Snape." She paled a bit but thanked him again before walking off towards Chloe and Mac who was with her.**

**They walked down towards potions class with Snape. Chloe talked all the way there but Mac could see that she needed some quiet time so pulled her away so Hermione could have time to think before going into class.**

**She wondered what he would say when he saw him and what he would do. Taking a deep breath she followed Chloe and Mac in. The Hogwarts students were already there but thankfully hadn't taken their seats at the back of the room. Hermione taking her seat closest to the supply cupboard set the pushchair next to her desk.**

**He walked in like there was nothing wrong and that his son hadn't just been born last night. He stood at the front of the class and looked around. His eyes landed on hers and then his turned to the pushchair. She waited with bated breath to see what he did but she was surprised when he didn't say anything and got on with the class. She'd finished with the first half of the potion and was waiting for it to turn the right colour. Jazon decided it was time to be feed. She knew that he wouldn't need his nappy changed as it cleaned on it's own thanks to a new spell she had learned.**

**Taking a bottle out of her bag she picked him up and began to feed him. She also kept an eye her potion. She sighed when she saw that it had just changed to the right colour. Looking around making sure no one was watching she moved Jazon up in her arm and waved her hand and watched the ingredients go into the pot. She finished feeding Jazon, burped him and then put him back into the pushchair and saw him close his eyes again. She turned back to work and wrote everything down that she had done apart from using wandless magic.**

**Severus had seen her do it and was shocked that she could. He thought that she'd have left the baby with someone else why she did classes but it seemed that she would be bringing him to all his classes. He didn't mind as that way he would get to see his son and hopefully he could ask her if he could see his son outside of class. Looking at her he saw that she was finished and putting it into a vile to bring up. When she brought it up she didn't even look at him.**

**"Ms Granger stay after class I think we need to talk." She nodded and went back to her seat. He hoped that by the end of the year he'd have her back and his son would know who his father was. At the end of the class he watched to see if she would stay or just walk out. He was glad to see that she had put her things away but didn't move from her desk. He watched as she looked into the pushchair to see if their son was OK. He liked that she was taking on being a mother quite well.**

**It was hard not to look up at him. She hated that she couldn't just walk out the door but knew that he would most likely to give her a detention. "Ms Granger come up here."**

**She looked up and saw him watching her with her hands in the pushchair, sorting out the blankets so Jazon wouldn't be cold while he slept. She finished with that and got up before walking over to his desk. She stood in front of the desk and looking down at the surface. "I hope you are well Ms Granger after all you did just have a baby last night."**

**"I'm fine thank you sir, but if you don't mind will you please tell me what it is that you wanted sir."**

**He looked at her before turning back to look at the pram. "I want to know my son's name and see him when I want." She was shocked to say the least.**

**"I don't think you have the right to demand anything of me after what you did, so no you can't see him. And his name doesn't concern you one bit." She was angry and if he thought he was going to get off just telling her what to do he was sadly mistaken. Hermione turned around, marched over to Jazon. She picked up her bag before pushing him out the room. Snape growled and went after her.**

**When he saw her she was heading out onto the grounds. He frowned but followed her and hoped that he would be back for his next lesson. Before he got to the door's he saw the headmaster of the school going out as well. He wanted to see what was going on so stayed close but not so close that they could see him.**

**"Ms Granger, I was just going to find you. I have been told that little Jazon here doesn't have many clothes. So this weekend you'll be going with a teacher to take you shopping." Snape smirked and walked over. "Severus, nice to see you. I was just wondering who could take Ms Granger into the village this weekend. If you'd be so kind and take her?"**

**Hermione looked horrified. "Sir I'm sure there's someone else that isn't so-"**

**"I'd love to." He looked her dead in the eye daring her to say something.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Hermione didn't know how she was going to handle this. Here she was waiting for Snape with Jazon in a carrier on her front and a bag on her shoulder. It was the weekend and she really didn't want to be doing this. She was sure that she could do this on her own. Also when she'd been in the village before people had called her name's for having a baby at her age and now he was going to hear it.**

**She was looking out onto the grounds when he came up behind her. "Ms Granger. Ready to go?" She nodded and they set off. What surprised her was there was a carriage waiting for them at the gate. Thinking nothing of it she got in with help from Severus. Sitting across from him she watched out of the window as they went. Jazon began to wake and let off a little cry. She lifted him out of the carrier. Hermione knew by the cry he let out that he was hungry. So she took a bottle out of the bag and settled him in her arms and began to feed him.**

**She was looking at him with a smile on her face, which Snape was happy for. He was smiling on the inside knowing that he still might have a chance with the one he loved. Maybe just maybe she would take him back and they could be together until they had enough of each other or died of old age.**

**TBC....**

**STILL DON'T KNOW IF SHE SHOULD GET TOGETHER WITH SNAPE SO LET ME KNOW. READ AND REVIEW PLZ. I MAY HAVE CHANGED SNAPE A BIT BUT I THINK THAT AFTER THE WAR HE WOULD AT LEAST HAVE MELLOWED OUT A BIT TO 'ENJOY' LIFE A LOT MORE. **

**LOVE**

**love109**

** XXXxxxXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione sat staring out of the carriage window. It had been 5 minutes since they had set off. Jazon had fallen asleep in her arms and the only sound made was the wheels turning and Jazon letting out a little sound here and there. She knew that they had 10 more minutes left before they reached the town. She knew that she had to warn him about what people would be saying as he would most likely say something back and she didn't need that right now.**

**"U mm..." She waited until he looked at her before speaking again. "When...when we get there people will be saying things." She wouldn't look him in the eye knowing there would be confusion in them.**

**"What do you mean people will be saying things?" He said with a strong voice.**

**"It's just they don't like the idea of me not being married but having a baby." **

**"Right. Well we'll see about that." She looked up at him shocked. Frowning she wondered what he meant by that. She watched as he took a ring off his finger. She had noticed he had two. One on each ring finger. "Here put this on."**

**"What no way. There is no way I'm wearing that just to stop the talking." Severus glared at her before pulling her hand into his without waking Jazon up. He put the ring on her finger before waving his wand over it. The ring resized it's self and when she tried to pull it off it wouldn't move. "What did you do?" She asked glaring at him.**

**"You will wear it until we get back to the school. I will not have people saying things about my son and him picking up on it." He didn't say any more and crossed his arms over his chest.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Hermione got out and saw that Severus had put Jazon in the pushchair. She walked over to them and took up pushing it. Severus took up next to her and walked with her. It was a shock because she thought that he would walk behind her. She didn't dear say anything in case she upset him. Hermione walked on a bit more before she turned a corner into the main village and saw that most people were out. They looked at her as she passed and even whispered about her. What shocked her was that they seemed to be happier that she was with a man now and had a ring on.**

**She didn't say anything to any of them knowing that if she did hell would brake lose. She saw a shop that had baby things in the window. Hermione went towards it and saw that Severus was heading that way as well. He opened the door for her and with a small 'thank you' she went in.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Some hours later and lots of clothes bags they set back off towards the carriage to go back to the school. Jazon had woken up and seemed to be having his own fun and laughing in his pushchair. Hermione asked Severus if he wouldn't mind just looking after him a minute while she got something. He frowned but said OK. He bent down and let his son take a hold of his finger. For someone so small he sure had a good grip.**

**When Hermione came back she was sure that he had a small smile on his face but didn't say anything. "What is it you went for?" He asked.**

**"Oh just a camera. I thought I'd take some pictures and send them to friends." She held it up and for the first time around him since she had left smiled. He loved that smile and wanted to see it on her more. Severus nodded and told her to take one now with him and Jazon. Hermione wasn't so sure but knew that he most likely wanted one for himself.**

**Taking the picture she waited until it came out and smiled when she saw Jazon laughing and waving Severus' hand up and down while he looked at Jazon with what could only be love in his eyes. She handed it to him and watched his reaction. He didn't do much but she saw the the corner of his mouth twitch.**

**They walked back to the carriage and went on their way back to the school. Hermione didn't say anything to him but could feel his eyes on her. **

**When they got back to the school she saw that Dumbeldore standing there with Harry and Ron. Getting out she was going to walk passed but they moved in front of her.**

**"Will you move." Hermione said with a glare.**

**"Ms Granger you'll not move from here until we have had our say." Dumbeldore said.**

**"You really think anything you have to say will make a difference?" Jazon was asleep so she kept her voice low.**

**"Now don't be like that. We just think that it's time to sort all this out." Hermione snorted before turning away from them. "If you don't like what we say after wards you may go and we'll not say another word about it." **

**"Fine." She nearly snapped at him.**

**"Lets go to my office, maybe Minerva can look after Jazon here."**

**"No. He stays with me and that's that. Do you really think I trust any of you lot with my son? If you do you must live in la la land." He sighed but didn't say anything but they all followed him up to his new office that was next to the headmasters office.**

**She sat down with Jazon still asleep in her arms. Snape sat next to her while the other's took seats around them.**

**"Now we want to say sorry and that we hope that you can look passed what was said to you. What we need from you is to come to the order and do some work-"**

**"No. I will not be your research person. I don't care how much you need it get someone else."**

**"Now, now we don't want anything to happen to your parents. Would we?" Hermione gave a laugh. He along with the other's frowned.**

**"Do you really think I wouldn't have thought of that? And besides their dead. You missed an attack old man. Last year before I left. That's why no one could find out where I was as I was sorting everything out. Got anything else up that robe of yours and if you dear bring Jazon into it you won't see the down fall of anyone because the only think you would see would be the end of my wand."**

**He didn't look ready for this. "Are you saying that you don't think Harry will win?" Hermione laughed again.**

**"Well as it's between Potter and Voldemort it wouldn't be Potter. He has no stamina to speak of and his wand work no matter what you do is crap. The only way he'd win is if Voldemort just dropped dead and that's a long shot by far." Hermione looked down at Jazon when he started to move in her arms. Thankful he didn't wake up she looked back up to see Ron glaring at her with hate.**

**"I hope you drop dead yourself bitch." Hermione glared back before standing up and walking to the door. She stopped and looked at Snape before speaking.**

**"Thank you for taking me into town Sir. I'll give you your ring back next lesson." With that she walked out and for once felt a weight lift off her shoulder's.**

************************************************************************************************************

**She sat with her friends at dinner but didn't say much. A high chair had been put next to her for Jazon. Sighing she looked down at her plate and began to wonder if she really could do this on her own. Sure she had all her friends helping but soon they would be going off to do their own thing.**

**The evening post came and she frowned when 3 owls dropped post in front of her. One was the Profit but what the other 2 were she didn't know. Reading the paper first she went as white as a sheet. Now she looked down at the other letter's and with shaky hands opened the fist one. Inside was a letter from the older Malfoy.**

**Dear Ms Granger**

** I am writing this to you as a way for you to marry me. As the law states you have to have a husband within 2 weeks. We all hope you chose the right one. You may write your answer back to me and have it sealed with a cross.**

**Yours**

**Lucius Malfoy.**

**Hermione didn't think she would be able to walk out of the hall without falling. Putting that one down she opened the next one to find that her heart had stopped.**

**Dear Mudblood**

**You will take Lucius up on the marriage or they wont find anything left of you. I look forward to seeing you soon Mudblood.**

**Voldemort.**

**She began to shake and Chloe took hold of her hand trying to speak to her. Frowning when she didn't answer she picked up the 2 letters and began to read. She gasped before pulling Hermione into her arms.**

**"Its going to be OK. Nothing will happen to you I promise." Her teachers were looking at her and she didn't know what to do. Looking at Jazon she sighed before saying she needed to be alone for a while. Chloe nodded and watched her go. Turning to Mac she told him what had gone off and he seemed shocked. **

**People all around them had heard and were looking ready to kill. Their house got up and started for the doors. When they had made it to the grounds they sat down by the lake and began to plan how to get Hermione out of this mess.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Hermione sat on her bed in tears. How was she meant to do this? She knew that if she picked Malfoy he wouldn't let her see Jazon ever again. Picking up a picture she now had of Jazon and Severus. 'I think it's time to ask for help.' Getting up she picked Jazon up from his cot and went on her way to the dungeons.**

**As she got down there she nearly turned back around but saw that he was walking towards her. Sighing she got ready to ask for help.**

**"Ms Granger what can I do for you?" Taking a deep breath she handed him the letters in her hand. He looked them over and then looked back up at her. "Come with me." He turned around and walked towards his rooms.**

**Getting there she followed him into his room's off the classroom they had just walked through. He pointed to a chair and she sat down holding Jazon in her arms tightly but not to tight that it would hurt him. He sat down next to her and pulled her to his side.**

**"If your willing to try we could get married and give Jazon a really family. And as the law says that we have to have a baby with in the year then that child as well. Of course you could always try and find someone else."**

**"I...I guess we could...but what will Dumbeldore say? I'm sure he doesn't want me anywhere near any of the order."**

**"I don't care what he says. If this makes us at least try to make our children's life's better then I'll do anything." She looked him in the eyes and smile. Before she knew what she was doing she had leaned in and kissed him.**

**He was shocked but in turn kissed her back. He had been waiting for this for a while and couldn't believe that she had been the one to kiss him.**

**As they pulled away from each other Hermione blushed and looked down at Jazon who had woken up and was steering up at them with interest.**

**Severus smiled at them both before using his wand and summoning a house-elf. The elf bowed and asked what he needed. "I would like you to bring all of Ms Granger's things down here and our son's as well." He blinked out and went to do as he was told.**

**"Thank you Severus." He looked at her in wonder as that was the first time she had said his name since they had seen each other again. He would have to make her say it more often.**

**TBC...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**LOVE**

**love109**

** XXXxxxXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

My Family

Chapter 3

I do?

The look on the old mans face nearly sent her into fits of giggles but she didn't dear knowing that people would look at her weird. After all only her close friends and Severus knew why he looked like sourer grapes. Jazon was asleep in her new home with Severus's own house elf looking after him. She had been against it but he said that it was better for her as then she didn't have to have her brain on two things at once when she was in her classes. She knew that her head would still be with their son but somewhere in her she knew that her work would benefit from this. Sighing she ate her breakfast before telling Chloe that she was just going to check on Jazon one last time and would meet her in class.

"Tell lover boy not to let you be late." Hermione gave a laugh before waving goodbye. They had come up with a story that they still loved each other and wanted to see if it would work out this time. Making sure no one was around she said the pass word and watched as the passage opened. As she made sure it closed behind her she saw Harry and Ron running her way. She told the portrait to close and not let anyone but Severus in if he came.

Hermione walked into the room that they had set up for her and Jazon and saw that he was already there and holding their son in his arms. Not wanting to get in the way she stood so he couldn't see her and listened as he spoke to Jazon. "Well little man, hopeful your mother likes what I got her. And maybe she can forgive me soon so I can show her how much I love her." He stopped talking then. Hermione slowly walked into the room but made it look like she had just come. "Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

"I just wanted to check on him one last time before I went. Shouldn't you be in class to?" He snorted but didn't look at her in the eye. "Is something wrong?" Tilting her head to the side she watched him set Jazon down in his crib as he had fallen asleep.

"No should there be?" Shaking her head she smiled at him before picking her bag up again and telling him she'd see him later before walking off to her first class. After she had gone he let out a breath he had been holding and hoped he was right and that she hadn't heard what he had just said. Pulling a black box out of his pocket he opened it to see a ring with a diamond in the middle and little pink ones around it. He had picked this one as he thought it would be most like her. That and he had seen her looking at it while she had waited for him when he had gone off to the bath room when they had gone to get things for Jazon the first time.

After making sure that Jazon was asleep he left him in the hands of Zippy and went on his way to class.

* * *

Hermione sighed and sank down into the sofa in their rooms. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do now was soak in a nice hot bath and then go to bed. As she was about to get up again the door opened and Severus walked in looking like he was about to kill someone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked trying not to get in the way as he made his way to the drinks cabinet. He didn't answer her until he had downed 2 shots of fire whisky and had another one ready.

"That bumbling old fool thinks that now your about to get married to me that I can make you work for the order. There is no way I'd force you into doing anything but he doesn't see it that way. He said if I didn't make you then he'd rat me out as a spy." Hermione gasped and went to him. She took the drink from his hand, set it down and then pulled him into a hug.

"You know he wouldn't do that right?" When he looked down at her with a frown on his face she spoke again. "Well if he did that then all you had to do was tell all you know and then everything he'd done so far would fall apart. I mean you don't have to but make it look like you are about to. He wouldn't dear lose you then. After all you're the best potions master they have. They'd be lost without you." She got a smile out of him and he suddenly bent down to her and his lips were pressed on hers.

* * *

He smirked as he saw that Hermione had been right about Dumbledore and not getting rid of him. He knew to much and they couldn't kill him as everyone would know it was them. Of course Hermione would make sure everyone knew but they didn't need to know that just yet. Taking a look around the hall as the students went over their plans for the day out. He saw Hermione with her friends and also that she had Jazon on her hip. The push chair was next to her but he knew that she just liked to have him her arms when she could.

He was taking them both out today and hoped that he hadn't said anything about where they were going. He didn't want her to know just yet. After all when he asked her to marry him for real he wanted it to be away from everyone here. He didn't mind Hermione's new friends but he didn't want any of them to interrupt when he finally asked for her hand. Shaking his head he got up and made his way down. She looked at him with love in her eyes and he just hoped that she would tell him soon that she loved him. He had heard her say it in her sleep. They had been sleeping in the same bed now and she seemed to speak in her sleep when she had something on her mind.

Not that he minded but he wanted her to tell him how she felt and to him not in her dreams. Since they had sorted things out they had just been taking things slow and he only held her in bed. He was happy with that as he had her back in his life but he wanted to know that her heart was in it all the way just like he was going to do today. As he neared her he heard her give a laugh at something her friend Chloe said before saying she would see her later and not to buy to much.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded and smiled before handing him Jazon who had started to reach for him. He took him into his arms while she pushed his push chair. They walked next to each other until they got to the front of school and she suddenly stopped when he went towards the carriage that was now there.

"Severus?" He smiled at her and put Jazon into a seat that was made for a child before coming to help her with his things. As she got in she gasped when she saw that it was not only beautiful on the outside but looked like it inside as well. It was like sitting in his living quarters just it didn't show any green or dark colours. Sitting down he got in and sitting next to her he pulled a blanket over them. She now saw that Jazon was asleep and was tucked in with his own blanket.

"Just let today be what it is and no asking anything please?" She nodded and leaned into him and smiled when he put his arm around her. She gave a gasp when instead of just moving forward the carriage started to fly. Closing her eyes for a second she took a deep breath and looked out of the window before moving back into his arms again. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you." He spoke softly to her and pulled her closer to him. Nodding she let her body relax again and just let him hold her.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXST MONDAY. SO IT WILL BE ONE CHAPTER PER WEEK FOPR NOW OR MAYBE TWO IF I CAN MAKE IT. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU THAT

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TOO Stargatefan001, MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM Ldeetz, not written.**

**My Family**

**Chapter 4**

**This Can't Be Happening!**

**Severus watched her as she showed their son the pond and the ducks that swam in it. They both knew that he didn't understand just yet but he took everything in and laughed about it after. There had been bouts of him doing accidental magic but it only seemed to happen in front of them and Zippy but they knew that she wouldn't tell anyone as she loved working for Severus and had taken care of him when he had been a baby.**

**Hermione gave a laugh when he started to reach for the ducks but pulled back when they made a strange sound. Severus came over to them and put his arm around them and watched the sun set. It had been a great day and this was just the icing on the cake. He hadn't yet told her how much he cared for her but he would just as soon as they had put Jazon to sleep. He was going to tell her over dinner but every time he tried to tell her something would happen and he'd close his mouth or say something else. **

**She watched him and saw him messing with something in his pocket with the hand that wasn't around her. She sighed a sigh of content and leaned into him. Jazon had snuggled himself into her chest and was half asleep. "You know this has been the best day. I wish we could do more things like this." He looked down at her.**

"**Maybe when the war is finally over we can have more days like this. If things go as they are then it should be over soon. I just hoped we're all still here when it is." Hermione leaned more into him. She would have hugged him but Jazon was asleep and she didn't want to wake him right now. He had had a long day and had been good for the whole time. "Let's get this little guy home and put to bed before your arms go numb."**

**Giving a low little laugh she nodded and walked with him to their things. She slowly out Jazon into his push chair while Severus picked up her coat and when she had done put it on her as it was getting cold. He had already put his on. He moved so he was pushing Jazon and was surprised when she put her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled on the onside as they made their way back to the carriage so they could get back to the school before night fall. After all the gates would be locked then and even though he worked there he didn't know the spell to open them so they could get in.**

* * *

**He watched as a girl was brought into the room and was shocked to see her in death eater robes. There were only 2 women that were death eaters and they were stood with their husbands. A quiet hush went around the room as she knelt down in front of their Lord.**

"**Raise you silly girl and stand with the rest." She got up and with her body still facing him got herself into the line of death eaters. "This dear friend's is a good friend of Harry Potter's. We now know all that he does through his day and when we can take him." Before anyone knew what was happening their masks had be taken off and everyone gasped when they saw Ginny Weasley standing there with them. Malfoy had to hold his wife back for some reason. Severus knew he would find out later but even he was shocked when he saw her. Of course he didn't show it. "Now Ms Weasley here will be staying with the Malfoy's over summer brake. You Severus will have Ms Granger with you and take her there as well. I want everything as I say. She will stay there so we can keep an eye on her understood?" Everyone nodded.**

**He saw Narcissa looking happy but also a bit nervous about this. He also saw Lucius' eyes flash with it as well before they turned cold again. He didn't know if they were happy about Ms Weasley staying or him, Hermione and Jazon. After some time they were told to leave. Severus waited for the Malfoy's just outside the room and nearly kicked himself as Ms Weasley stopped next to him and waited with him. She even tried to flirt with him but was stopped when Narcissa and Lucius walked out.**

"**We'll send you some details later Severus so you can just turn up when you have everything sorted. Ms Weasley a house-elf will meet you before the train leaves and bring you to our home. I expect you to not to do anything that you are not told to do am I understood?" Lucius said. He got a firm nod from Severus and a shaky one from Ginny. After that they soon went on their way. "Oh by the way if at all possible worn Draco will you Severus?"**

"**Of course." He answered with a smirk knowing that Draco wasn't going to like this one little bit.**

* * *

"**But what if they do something to Jazon? I mean they tried to make me marry Lucius didn't they? And he already has a wife." Hermione was pacing in their room and rubbing her temple.**

"**I think it was more for your safety then anything else Hermione. I may be wrong but something is going on there and I intend to find out. You'll have to come anyway. If you don't turn up the dark lord will find out and there will be hell to play. He could try to hurt Jazon or even you for that matter." He looked her in the eye as he now stood in front of her. "He could even make me pick who that is. Please just this once, do this for me. When were married you can boss me about all you like and do what ever you like, within reason." She smiled before sighing.**

"**OK but just this once and I'll hold you to that promise as well." He gave a chuckle before pulling her into his arms. He felt that maybe if he held her enough that maybe this whole thing would go away. He had told her someone she knew was going to be there to and not to freak when she saw who it was. **

* * *

**As they got closer to the manor she started to look for a way that she could delay getting there. Severus seemed to sense this and with one hand pushing Jazon he put the other around her and nearly had to pull her along just to make her move. He could see her glaring at him but chose not to pay her any attention right not. All he wanted to do was get there and then have a sleep. **

**It had taken longer then he would have liked to get ready. But they had to make sure that they had everything for Jazon and then when they had been just about ready to leave Dumbledore had called him into his office asking where they would be for the summer. He hadn't told him anything but that they would be staying in his old home and if he had any meetings in that time would come and see him. He had said there was a new death eater and he seemed to be shocked at this. Also that it was a school student but hadn't learned who it was just yet. Of course he had said it could be Hermione. Making her out to be the bad guy. But he shot that down right away by telling him that if it was she'd be dead for what she was.**

**As they got closer they saw another person go into the house and he knew right away that it must be Ms Weasley as Draco had told him that he wouldn't be home until the next day. Something about getting something for his mother's birthday.**

"**Right now just calm down and think happy thoughts ok? They won't hurt you or Jazon and if they do we'll leave right away just like I promised early." She nodded to him but didn't utter a word. As he knocked she moved closer to him. It was like she was trying to draw strength from him. As the door opened she seemed to pull herself together and stand a bit taller.**

"**Severus good to see you old friend and Ms Granger a pleasure to see you again." It was Lucius that had opened the door which surprised Severus as he normally had the house-elf's do it.**

"**It's nice of you to invite me Mr Malfoy." Severus was shocked at how strong her voice sounded but saw that what she had said had pleased Lucius. He showed them in and they began to walk to what Severus knew as the living area.**

"**Of course my dear. We normally invite Severus and he now has a woman me and my wife thought we'd better meet under a more…calmer setting." Hermione have a small smile before nodded. "Also Cissy was wondering if you would let her help with your son. I understand if you don't, we both would, but please think about it." Hermione nodded but didn't answer. Both men knew that she was thinking on what to do but knew not to push her.**

**As they walked into the room were Narcissa was sitting Hermione gasped when she saw the wall full of books. Lucius knew how to help people feel at home and from what his son had told him Ms Granger liked to read. "It's beautiful." Hermione whispered to herself. It wasn't for another 10 seconds that she saw the other person sat with Mrs Malfoy. From the look in the woman's eyes she didn't like who ever it was. **

"**Dear would you like to be shown your room? I'm sure that after such a long day you must be tried." **

"**Yes that would be great thank you." Hermione gasped when she heard that voice and whipped around to look at her.**

"**Gin…Ginny?" She turned around and smirked at Hermione. **

"**Well Granger. It looks like we'll be spending the summer together again. Isn't that just great?" **

**Everyone looked at Hermione and saw that she had gone pale when this was said. Lucius and Severus frowned when they heard her say two works over and over again. "Not again." She said it so quietly that no one else heard her and they only reason they heard her was because they were stood next to her.**

**Hermione looked at Ginny and paled. This just couldn't be happening. Not again. Not now.**

**TBC…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

My Family

Chapter 5

What Happened

Hermione sighed and sat down in their room at Malfoy manor. She wasn't coming out even for dinner if she could help it. Since she had found out that it was Ginny that was staying she had pulled away from Severus. Even Narcissa had tried to pull her out of this slump she had put herself into. She started to think of the night Ginny had turned on her.

…_She stood in the room she was staying in with Ginny and smiled. After being on holiday with her parents she had been thankful to be back with her friends. Sure it was great to be with them but sometimes they didn't understand her anymore and she just wanted to be around people that did. Everyone had welcomed her but seemed to be holding back something. She would even put up with Ginny going on and on about Harry. It wasn't until she saw her that she knew something was going on._

_Sure no one had sent her a letter apart telling her that she had to come to and Order meeting. Ginny had come into the room with a look of hate in her eyes. She had locked the door and silenced the room before turning her wand on her. "I knew all along that you would turn on us." She had smirked before firing spell after spell at her. Hermione had screamed and screamed for help but no one came. After she had finished she had walked out of the room and locked it from the outside and replaced the silencing charm so no one would hear her crying and giving a scream every now and again. It had taken until that night for her to get up and heal most of the wounds. Everyone had looked at her with hate when she and had wondered what Ginny had said to everyone about her not coming back down._

_She had looked to Severus and seen nothing in his eyes not a flicker of anything. That night they'd met and it had felt like he had used her. It had been three weeks later that they had started to push her out of everything and even started to call her names behind her back. For some reason Malfoy had stuck up for her but she had only seen that once but people had talked about it thinking that they were sleeping together._

_She and Severus had kept seeing each other until a week before Christmas he had called everything off. It was then that she had over heard Harry and Ron talking about her being a Death Eater. After that she had fled and not looked back. It was 3 weeks later that she had found out about being pregnant…_

Jazon woke with a cry and pulled her out of her thoughts. Getting up she picked him up and smiled. He was the only think that had come out of all this mess that she was glad about. She changed him and rocked him in her arms but it soon became apparent that he was hungry. She looked down the hall way to make sure that no one was around before walking out and going to try and find the kitchen so she could warm a bottle up for him. As she got to the bottom of the stairs two doors opened. The front door and the parlour doors. Draco walked in the front and Severus, Ginny and his parents walked out of the parlour. They all looked at each other before Draco glared at Ginny. Severus looked at Lucius and shook his head. Narcissa seemed to get what was being said between the two men and walked forward.

"Hello dear did you get the book you went looking for?" He nodded but didn't stop glaring at Ginny. "Ms Granger is something wrong?" Hermione shook herself before looking at her and gave a little smile.

"I was looking for the kitchen so I could warm a bottle up." It shocked everyone when Draco spoke up.

"I'll show you where they are. This house seems to have lost its charm here." Ginny glared back and it before turning in a huff and pushing past Hermione to go up the stair to her room. "Tell me she is no where near me or so help you I'll kill you myself."

"Don't worry she's in the west wing and we have an elf watching everything she does. Just don't say anything that doesn't need to be said ok?" He nodded before nodding to Hermione and asking her to follow him to the kitchen. She was shocked that he was being so nice but followed him anyway.

*****

Severus nodded as Lucius went on about sorting something out for Christmas. He was watching Jazon but Narcissa had taken over and was cooing over him. Hermione had asked him for this so she could have a nice long bath. He had agreed right away as she looked so out of it. Draco was sat reading a book but listening to what his father was saying. It was then that they heard raised voices coming from the hall. Getting up they ran to see what was going on.

Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs in a towel and looking up at Ginny, who was on the second step up and pointing her wand at her. Hermione's leg looked out of place and she was trying to get up but couldn't seem to pull herself up.

"Everything would have been better if you were dead!" Ginny screamed at her. "I wish you had died the first time."

"What and let you get away with it? Not a chance. See there's only one person who knows what you did and if I ask them they will tell everyone what you did. Seems that not everyone likes you as much as you think they do."

"What the hell is going on here!?" Lucius yelled and Ginny gave a gasp and put her wand away as fast as she could. "There had better be a good reason for this Ms Weasley." She didn't look at them but glared at Hermione with so much hate she was sure that there would be a hole when she was finished. "I'm waiting."

"Just a misunderstanding right Hermione?" Hermione glared at her but didn't say anything. She went to get up again and just as she did she slipped and she gave a gasp of pain. Severus ran forward telling her to stay still while he checked her over. He was shocked when he saw the scars on her skin. Sure they had started from the beginning again but she hadn't shown him her body again yet. There was one nasty looking one that was still open but wasn't bleeding.

"Narcissa would you look after Jazon while I get Hermione sorted out please?"

"Yes of course. If you send a house-elf when your finished then I'll bring him up for you." Severus nodded before picking Hermione up with care trying not to hurt her any more then he had to. When they were out of ear shot he looked down at her but his face was unreadable.

"When you are better you will tell me what happened and god damn it you will tell me all of it understand?" Hermione looked up at him and saw that he wasn't going to take no as an answer so sighing she nodded and just lay in his arms for the time being.

"Ok I'll tell you everything but please not tonight. I don't think I'm up for it right now." Severus looked down at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

"Fine but we will be talking about this. Tomorrow I'll ask Narcissa to look after Jazon and then we'll go for a walk around the gardens. I know a place where we won't be heard or seen." Hermione nodded before laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. She knew that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her tonight and that she was in safe hands.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE TRUE IS FINALLY OUT.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO I'M GOING THROUGH ALL OF MY STORY'S AND I'LL BE REPOSTING THEM ALL AS SOON AS I'VE CHECKED THEN FOR SPELLING AND ECT..

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**My Family  
****Chapter 5  
****The Truth Is Out**

**Severus was lived when Hermione told him what Ginny had done but she wouldn't tell him who was the one who knew about it...yet. She had said it would be soon but until then he'd have to wait. When he asked about the open wound on her leg she blushed and looked ready to cry.**

"**I was in the halls at Hogwarts when someone came up behind me. I didn't know who it was until after it happened when they thought I was out. It was…it was Harry and Ron. They looked so happy about it that they kept jabbing it with their wands. I tried to not cry out but when they had gone I wouldn't help it. No one heard me as they'd silenced the room. After that it wasn't long before I over heard them talking about me being a death eater then I couldn't take it anymore so I left."**

"**Why didn't you come to me?"**

"**What? After we had just split up? I felt like no one wanted me so I just left. It was better that way. If that had happened again I don't think Jazon would be here now." She had tears falling down her face. Severus took her into his arms and held her. He looked over her shoulder and saw movement but was glad it was Weasley that had seen or heard this. Looking again he saw that it was Draco and his father. Nodding at them he watched them walk back to the house.**

"**Right how about we go back to the house. I think Narcissa has had a special dinner made for her birthday." Hermione gasped as she pulled away.**

"**Why didn't you tell me? I don't have anything to give her." Severus used his hands to stop her pacing and looked her dead in the eye.**

"**Don't worry I got her a portrait of her dead sister so we can say it's from both of us ok?" She nodded and sighed. She smiled at him and they began they trek back to the house.**

*********

**Hermione smiled as Narcissa walked into the room. She looked so beautiful that she was sure she had seen her before. It was like looking at her aunt but also her mother at once. Shaking her head she wished her a happy birthday.**

"**Thank you dear. It was great to look after a baby again. Maybe one day I will have grandchildren." Draco blushed and looked down at his hands. Hermione knew why this was. She knew that Narcissa wasn't going to have any grandchildren from him.**

**Ginny snorted and was about to say something as she also knew but Hermione spoke up first.**

"**Why don't we give you your presents now?" Lucius and Severus looked happy that Ginny had been cut off. It was only Narcissa that didn't know about Draco. Narcissa smiled and said it was ok. "This is from Severus and me. I hope you like it."**

**Opening it she gasped and a smile came to her lips. "Thank you. I haven't got a picture of sister. She was kicked out of home when she had just left school. But that's a story for another time and place." She showed Lucius and he nodded but Hermione gasped when she saw the woman in the picture. "Is something wrong dear?" Everyone was looking at her.**

"**That's…that's my aunt Clara…" Even Ginny gasped at this.**

"**Are you sure dear?" Narcissa got up and walked around the table to her. Hermione nodded but didn't take her eyes off the picture that had been set down on the table.**

"**She would come around every day when I was younger when my mum and dad were at work. When I started school she would walk me there and pick me up. It was like she was there more then my mum. She had a fight with her before I went off to Hogwarts and I haven't seen her since."**

"**So she's still alive?" Hermione looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes.**

"**I think so. I tried to go to her house once when I come home for the holidays and I saw her just going into her home. I shouted out to her but she looked shocked at seeing me and ran into the house and locked the door. I haven't seen her since." Hermione frowned but it went away when she felt Severus's hand on hers.**

"**Is…is there any chance you could show us where she lived?" Hermione smiled at this and nodded.**

"**I can. It would be great to see if she still lives there. She might even talk to me again." She looked at them all and saw that all the men were hiding smiles and Ginny was glaring at her. Narcissa gave a cry of joy and hugged her.**

"**We'll go tomorrow and go from there." Lucius shook his head at his wife and frowned when he saw Hermione looked confused.**

"**Is something wrong Ms Granger?"**

"**Could we maybe go tonight? I just would like to see my parent's house before we go and see her. I haven't been there since last year since…since…" They nodded at her.**

"**Ms Weasley you will be coming to so we can keep an eye on you like our Lord said."**

*********

**Hermione stood in front of her old home and smiled a sad smile before going to open the door.**

"**Damn Granger you lived in style. I would have thought you would have at the tiniest house ever."**

"**No my dad said if you can't live like you want to there was no point in living. That and he had money to burn. Always brought me something home. Mum didn't like it much but he kept doing it anyway." Her smile seemed to warm them all a bit apart from Ginny who snorted before pushing passed her. They all followed and jumped when they heard a voice call out.**

"**Hermione is that you?" Hermione frowned before calling back.**

"**Remus is that you?" Severus was shocked when Remus Lupin walked out of the kitchen. They saw Hermione motion for him to pull his hood up. He nodded and did so just as Ginny walked back into the hallway. Thankfully she hadn't heard who it was. She glared at the person before turning it onto Hermione and asked where she would be sleeping. Sighing Hermione took her upstairs with a house-elf they had brought. Ginny didn't know this as the elf was to keep an eye on the girl.**

**She came back down to see Remus still had his hood up but was sitting with Jazon in his arms. Severus, Lucius and Draco were standing up while Narcissa was looking at pictures on the wall with a frown.**

"**That's my dad and me. He made a thing of it to have a picture together every year. Mum hated it so she wouldn't have one done with us. Then again she never had one with me."**

"**I know him from somewhere. Lucius isn't that Jake Royton? You remember him always with Clara." Lucius walked over to the picture along with Severus and Remus, who had gotten up when that name was said. He went pale when he saw the man. They all nodded and Hermione frowned before asking what the hell they were on about.**

**With a wave of his wand Severus made it so no one could hear them talking. "He went to school with us. He was in the year above me and Remus. He would always be with Clara and it seemed for a while that they would get married. But from what your telling us that never happened." Hermione nodded and sat down. It was then that she remembered about Remus being there.**

"**What has gone off Remus? And don't say nothing is wrong." She added before he could say it. He sighed before putting Jazon into the crib next to her seat. Sitting next to her he ran his hand through his hair. The hood had fallen down when he had gotten up.**

"**There was a big fight." He looked at Severus then the Malfoy's.**

"**Don't worry we know about Severus working with your side as well." He nodded before he went on after he got a nod from Severus as well.**

"**They think Severus is telling you things and that's how some of the order have been going missing. I see now that we've been looking at the wrong person. I will have to tell him Hermione he's been worrying." She nodded and sighed.**

"**This is the one who knows about what happened?" Severus asked and she nodded.**

"**He only told Remus as he kept asking questions about why I had gone."**

"**Yes but so did everyone else." Severus said and got a smirk from Hermione.**

"**But were you asking the right person?" Severus glared at her but didn't say anything. "I think it's about time everyone knew about Ginny anyway. Maybe we should set her up. Either way she gets found out."**

"**What have you got in mind?" Draco smirked and so did his father and Severus. They knew Hermione and that she would have something that would make Ginny the only one to get the blow back.**

*********

**The next day Hermione woke up in Severus's arms and smiled while snuggling into him more. He pulled her closer still and sighed into her neck. "Do we have to get up?" His voice sounded so sexy to her but knew that if they didn't get up soon someone was bound to knock on the door. Remus had stayed but was going to go and put her plan into attention later while they were out. Ginny thought he was a death eater that was sent to look after them and was not to show his face to them.**

"**We have to Severus. But you don't have to come if you don't want to." He shook his head and they set about getting ready to go. Jazon was washed, dressed and fed by the time everyone else was up and Narcissa looked ready to crack. **

"**Will we be walking there or side along?"**

"**I've never done side along but it's only a ten minute walk from here." Nodding Narcissa sat down and ate her breakfast that Hermione and Severus had made together. **

**It was an hour later that they set off as Ginny was taking forever to get ready. Hermione was leading the way with Jazon asleep in his pushchair. Severus and Lucius were talking about some mission while Narcissa and Draco kept an eye on Ginny. Hermione suddenly stopped in front of a small house that had seen better days.**

"**This is it." She looked at them before she moved forward to the door. She went to knock on it but stopped when she heard a noise around the back. Picking Jazon up she made her way around the back on the path that was nearly covered in weeds. Severus went to pull her back but she had already gone around the side of the house. **

**She held Jazon a bit more tightly as she looked at the woman who was sitting in a deck chair reading a book. She looked just like she used to apart from a few grey hairs here and there. She looked like she had just given up on herself and life. **

"**Aunt Clara?" Hermione called out. The woman jumped and turned towards her with her eyes looking wild. **

"**Mione? Is…is that you?" Her voice sounded harsh and she was shaking. Severus was stood next to her now and so she handed Jazon to him and went to help her aunt up. She had to run as she had started to get up but had started to fall forward. She just reached her and stopped her from falling. "You shouldn't be here. She'll be very angry with me." She was still shaking but Hermione could tell it wasn't from the cold. She was quiet warm.**

"**It's ok. No one's going to be angry. I promise. Why don't you sit back down then I'll tell you why we're here?" She nodded and Hermione helped her sit back down again. Severus had moved forward with Jazon but as of yet the Malfoy's and Ginny hadn't come around yet. "I'd like you to meet someone-"**

"**No, no you shouldn't be here she'll go mad please go."**

"**Aunt please-"**

"**GO!" Hermione pulled back and had tears falling from her eyes. At the shouting the others had come around at a fast pace. Hermione was in tears and sitting on her knees in front of her aunt. Severus had gotten down next to her and was holding her to his side. It was Narcissa that shocked them.**

"**Now see here Clara you won't shout at the poor girl. She only wanted to help. Don't you dear think that just because I'm your sister I'll let you get away with it." Clara looked up in shock and stared at Narcissa in wonder. "Now you had better get up and sort yourself out as your coming home with us. We'll sort everything else out when we are there. Understand?" Clara didn't move so Narcissa came to her and helped her up before walking her to the house and in. Draco moved forward and held out his hands so Severus could hand him Jazon. Nodding Severus handed him over before pulling Hermione into his arms. She cried into his chest and her hands held onto his top tighter.**

"**S…she hates me…" Severus held her tighter and rocked her in his arms. Lucius saw that Ginny was about to walk into the house but he grabbed her collar and shook his head at her.**

*********

**Clara was still in shock an hour later when they went back to the manor. Hermione had not wanted to be shouted at again by her aunt so had taken Jazon and herself up to bed. Severus and Draco had tried to talk her out of it but she had already shaken her head and taken off up stairs. They were all sat in the parlour, well all but Hermione, Jazon and Ginny who had decided not to be there. **

"**Now your going to tell me right now why you have been living like you have when you knew that I'd help you if you'd have come to me for help." Narcissa told her sister. **

"**How could I? After I had found out I was having the baby do you really think I would lower myself to that? Jake's family had already decided to marry him off and we had to think about what we had to do. His wife said that she'd take the baby on if she could do what she liked and we agreed. I didn't want our baby to grow up with nothing but me who at the time couldn't hold down a job." Clara was rubbing her hands together. "I had to agree I didn't know what else to do. But you can see she's fine. Hermione has done fine without me all these years." **

**There was a gasp from the door and they all turned to see Hermione. Clara went to get up but Hermione backed away and ran out of the room with her calling after her. Severus went to go after her but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard their door slam. **

*********

**Hermione sat on the bed with her eyes red and looking down at her shaking hands. This just couldn't be real. She had only gone down to get Jazon a bottle but had over heard the talking. All her life she had been told a lie and now she had heard that her aunt was her mother. **

**TBC…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND DON'T HOLD BACK I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY.**

**LOVE**

**love109  
****XXXxxxXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

My Family  
Chapter 7  
Help!!

Hermione hadn't come down in days and would only let Severus into the room with her. Just so Jazon got some fresh air he would take him for walks in the garden. Clara had decided that maybe it was time that everyone knew that she was still alive. She also had news for the order but wouldn't give it to anyone unless Harry Potter came himself. Remus had snuck into the manor and had told Hermione that the plan was set in motion and would she please come to head quarters to see it happen.

She looked at the charm bracelet that Clara had given her before she had left for school. Every birthday, holiday and when ever he saw a nice charm her father would get her a new one. It hurt to think about him sometimes but it was getting better. She wanted to find out more about who he used to be but right now she needed to get used to the idea that her mother wasn't even that. Her real mother had given her up so she could stay with her father. Sighing she knew that it was time to head down and sort some of this mess out. Getting a shower and changed she took Jazon down with her but stopped half way down the stairs when she saw order members entering the house. She got a wink from Remus and her friend that had stuck by her.

Severus came to her and told her that she would need to be there for this and that everything was going to work out just fine. As they walked into the room she gasped when she saw Ginny tied to a chair and shouting her mouth off. When she saw Hermione she glared at her.

"You bitch!! This is your entire fault!!" Hermione took a step back but stopped when Severus put his hand on her lower back. Harry and Ron stood near the fire place looking like the world had just ended. Harry looked at her with pain and hope in his eyes. She wanted to go to him but knew that what they'd done to her wasn't going to go away.

"Right so let's get this started shell us?" Sirius stood up and moved forward with a grin on his face. Frowning when he looked at her she wondered what was going to happen. Draco moved forward and took Jazon off her and said that the house-elf would look after him until everything was done. "Now I and Remus said there was going to be order members at Hogsmead last night but the only person we told was Ginny here." Sirius pointed his wand at her. She looked scared but was still trying to get the ropes from around herself.

"See we had set up a few members to see who could have been the spy just in case it wasn't Mione here." Someone snorted and they turned to the door way and everyone was shocked to see Clara Black standing there.

"Of course Hermione wasn't the spy. She's too much like her father."

"And her father would be?" Molly asked with a glare as her husband was holding her back from going to free Ginny.

"My brother." Turning Hermione looked at Remus and gasped. "He changed his name when we went to school for me. I asked him to as if my secret came out I didn't want him to be hurt. It was a shock when I found out that he'd left but I didn't know about him having a daughter until I went to Hermione's house the other night." Ginny gasped at this and started to try to get out more. She could tell that she was found out but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"So you're telling me that Hermione here is your niece?" Ron said looking to see if he could see any family likeness.

"Yes. She is also Clara's daughter. Of course I didn't know that until I found out about my brother."

"Your telling us that Hermione here is a Black but also a Lupin?" Harry spoke up now. Remus nodded and smiled a real smile for the first time in a while.

"Now we're here to sort this traitor out so let's get to it shell we?" Severus said looked at Ginny with a smirk.

"You just wait you'll be dead as soon as they find my body!" Molly gasped now as her daughter had just stepped right into it.

"Who said anything about killing you? No we're going to do what you did to Hermione 2 summers ago." Ginny went pale and quiet. Hermione was also pale that he had just told everyone.

"What the hell are you on about Fred?" Harry asked.

"You should know did it yourself didn't you?" He frowned at this and Hermione finally understood why they hadn't tried anything since then. Looking at Ginny she saw the sparkle in her eye.

"Who was it?" Hermione walked forward and looked only Ginny in the eye.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're on about." She looked away but Hermione wasn't having any of it and with her wand out her shoved it into her neck. Ginny gagged but turned back to her.

"Who was it before I sever your throat?" Hermione's eyes were flaring with anger. Severus went forward but both Clara and Remus held him back. Ginny didn't say anything but her lips went into a smirk. Hermione lent forward and whispered something in her ear. "I'll kill you now but then no one would find out about the little girl you had the other year would they? Where is it now, oh right you gave her away but don't worry I know where she is and who." Ginny cried out and went at her but Hermione moved back. "Now who was it?"

Everyone was looking at her with mixed expressions. Confusion, shock, wonder and on her family there was looks of pride. "I'll never tell you, you bitch. I wish they had killed you. But they never could do a job right." Hermione smirked and Clara saw the family likeness in her more.

"But you see if it hadn't been for someone finding me that night I would have died Ginny. But seeing as what you just said made more sense then what you've said so far I know who did it." Ginny looked scared and shocked. "Now how about we tell everyone your real secret? I'm sure that people would really like to know what a little tart you are." Molly went to talk but was cut off by Ron.

"You can't call her that you cow. You're the one who has a baby and not married either." Hermione turned to him with a smile on her face but still held her wand to Ginny's throat.

"You see Ron Jazon was made out of love and at least his father knows about him. Also I'll be married to that same man after school finish's so shut your mouth about things you know nothing about." Turning back to Ginny she lost the smile. "But you see I may have a child but at least I know where mine is, right Ginny? Where did you put her, oh right in a box and left her to freeze. It was so lucky that someone found her or she would have died and your parents would have lost their first grandchild."

Everyone looked shocked at this and watched as Ginny started to shout at Hermione again but shut up when she shoved her wand into her wind pipe. "Shell we tell everyone who the father is now or would you like to do it? After all he's going to be so mad at you for doing this to him. Getting the poor guy drunk and using it to sleep with him sure was a bad move to make. And I'm sure someone else will most likely kill you for it too."

"I don't know what your talking about." Hermione sighed before pulling a picture from her back pocket and putting it under her nose. Ginny gasped and her eyes filled with shock and anger. "Where the hell did you get that!?"

"I told you I know the person who has her. So now would you like to tell everyone the truth?"

Narcissa moved forward and putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder made her turn to her. Smiling Narcissa took the little picture from her hand and gasped when she saw the red haired, green eyed beauty look up at her with a toothless grin.

"Please I'm begging you just leave it alone." Narcissa looked at her with anger in her eyes.

"After what you've put my boy through do you really think I'm not about to let you get away with this? And before you say anything yes I know what he is. I didn't say anything as I was waiting for him to tell me himself when he was ready." She looked at her son with warm eyes and got a smile in return. "Now I think I'll tell everyone who the father is. And from looking at this there is only one person in this room who it could be. Am I right Hermione?" Hermione nodded but she had moved back and was now in Severus's arms leaning her head on his chest. Narcissa walked over to Harry and handed him the picture.

Everyone gasped and watched as anger came into his eyes and sparks started to come out of his wand that he now had out. Ginny looked ready to die of shock. Harry went to move forward but was held back by Draco. He tried to get out of his hold and everyone was looking down and trying to work out what had just happened.

It was Clara who looked up and saw that Ginny was gone. It was soon after that the death eaters in the room cried out in pain when their marks started to burn. They went to go but were stopped by Clara at the door.

"You can't go. If you do then you'll end up dead. Just look she's gone. Who do you think she went to?" Turning around they all looked and saw the chair empty and ropes hanging around it like she had just slipped out of them. The Malfoy's looked like death and Lucius dropped into the nearest chair.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Draco asked as he held Harry in his arms still. Lucius looked at him with empty eyes. It was Harry who spoke up.

"The order will help you. We got you into this mess and we'll help you anyway we can. Starting with putting some spells up so they can't get into the manor." Some of the members nodded and went to start doing just that. It was an hour later that Harry shouted out in shock. "She knows were the head quarters are. We can't go back there now."

"Then you don't have to. You helped us and we'll help you. We have enough room here for all." Lucius said and nodded before calling a house-elf to go and get every room ready just in-case it was needed.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	8. Chapter 8

My Family  
Chapter 8  
Little Lily Potter

"Please Mione. Just this once, play nice." Severus told her 3 weeks later. She had been staying away from everyone that had something to do with the order. Severus and Remus had been trying to help her get over what ever it was that was troubling her but so far no luck.

Draco and Harry had come out about them begin together and that they wanted to look after his child. The only problem was they needed Hermione to tell them where she was but every time Harry asked they ended up shouting at each other over something stupid. Sighing she looked out of the window again and knew that it was about time this was sorted.

"Ok but one more word from Ron and I'll not be held responsible for my actions." Nodding he hugged her from behind and let his head rest on her shoulder. This was the first time since Ginny had gone missing that they had any time to themselves. Narcissa and Clara were looking after Jazon to give Hermione and himself a little rest. After the order had moved in Clara and Hermione had began to talk and sort things out between them. It was taking a while but they were getting there one step at a time.

Draco sighed as Hermione came down the stairs. He and Harry had to hold Ron back and cover his mouth knowing he was going to say something again.

"I think we need to talk." She said looking at Harry before walking into the dinning room. He got up and followed her. Ron went to say something but Draco covered his mouth. For his trouble he got a glare before Ron pushed him off and went to sulk.

"I'll tell you where she is if you and the order promise to leave my family alone and you have to sign a contract saying just that." Harry nodded before getting up and telling her that he would get an order meeting set up for tonight and all she had to do was get the contract ready.

It was later that night they were all sat in the dinning room and everyone listened as Harry told them. They kept looking from Hermione then back to Harry. The contract was signed by everyone in the room and it was only after Hermione had put it away that they asked who her family was. She smirked before a list appeared in front of all the order members and who ever had signed the contract. They were shocked when they saw Sirius's name on it as well as Remus' but what shocked them more was that all of the Malfoy's and Snape were on it. People around her started to shout out at this until she stood up and spoke.

"You should have asked before signing it. And you also should have read what the contract said as well. If any of them are harmed in anyway the same will be done to you but a lot, lot worse." Moving around the room she picked Jazon up and walked out of the room.

Snape smirked and watched her go. She should have been in Slytherin. Harry sighed before walking after her. Lucius and Severus went with him and stood to the side as he talked to Hermione.

"Be ready tomorrow at 9am. The sooner this is over the better. If we leave any later Ginny may have found her and we don't want that what so ever. She'll use her to get at you and you'll fall for it hock, line and sinker." He nodded and said he'd be here waiting at that time. He looked relived but also nervous.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Harry to come down. Severus and Remus were coming with her to be on the safe side. Of course Severus had to keep his hood up in case there were death eaters around. Narcissa and Clara were going to look after Jazon for her. Muttering to herself she looked at the stairs again to see Harry walking down them with Draco. Draco had his arm around him and Hermione smiled on the inside knowing that everything would work out for them in the end. She just hoped that they came out of this whole.

"I'll be coming along as well. Don't worry I asked father and he said he'd come as well to keep a look out with us." He added when he saw Severus about to say something. Severus nodded and turned to see Lucius coming out of the drawing room. He also wore a cloak with a hood like Severus.

Shaking her head she put her arm through Severus's and they all started out. It took 10 minutes to get out of the manor and another 5 for Hermione to sort out the port key. They landed outside a house that stood on its own on a hill. Harry gasped when he saw a little girl running around in the garden that looked just like his mother. She was laughing and playing with a dog that was 3 times bigger then herself.

"She's just turned 2 last week. She has problems so please don't be too shocked." Walking to the gate Hermione gave it a knock before opening it. The little girl turned and they all gasped when they saw that her eyes were like clouded green crystals. She smiled but stood still.

"Aunt Mione." Her voice was small and held the innocence that a child should have at her age. Hermione smiled before going to her and getting down on her knees. She seemed to know she was there and her arms went around Hermione's neck and she picked her up.

"I brought some friends to see you. Is Toby around?" She nodded and pointed behind her. Hermione smiled knowing that she meant to point at the house but as Hermione had turned she was pointing off into the woods that were surrounding the house. "Well lets go in and then we'll go play with Rover." The dog barked and followed them as they went into then house.

There was a man just coming down the hall when they walked in and he sighed in relief. "Thank god you're here. We need to talk." She nodded and put her bundle down and watched as Rover took the corner of her t-shirt and pulled her alone to the play room.

"I brought some friends with me. There was something I needed to talk with you about as well." He nodded and took them into the room next to the play room. They all sat down and Severus put his arm around her shoulders.

"Right I'll tell you right away. There's been a woman asking questions in the village about a little girl and if she asks the wrong person they'll point her this way. Lily's the only little girl for miles so it must be her this woman is after."

"Don't worry Toby. This man here is Lily's father and would like to take her home with him. Don't worry about this woman if I see her again you'll never hear about her again." Toby nodded and knew that the woman was in deep shit if Hermione ever got a hold of her. "I hope you don't mind us just turning up like this."

"No not at all. Lily had been asking about you since she saw you last. Beside's I was going to take Lily with me to get away but now you're here I'm sure everything will be ok-" There was knocking at the door and Hermione took her wand out and had to run to stop Lily from going to the door.

"Shh… Lily don't speak just yet and I want you to go and wait with Rover in the play room." Lily nodded her head and felt for Rover. When she touched him they walked back to the play room. Hermione had said that room as there were no windows in that room. The knocking came again but louder this time. The others were behind her holding their own wands. "Toby answer the door but make sure not to open it all the way." He nodded and did as she asked and saw a red haired woman with a tall dark man.

"Hi how may I help you?" She smiled at him and Toby felt a chill go down his spine.

"Harry, Draco go get Lily and tell her I sent you. Then get her the hell out of here. We'll bring Rover when this is over." Hermione whispered to the two men. They nodded but it was Severus and Lucius who shoved them towards the room before they would move.

"Yes you can. I was told that I could find my little girl here." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny's sickly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a little girl staying here. There was but they moved out about a month ago now." Hermione would have believed him if she didn't know any different.

"Oh…is there any chance that you have an address for them?" Hermione put on a very Liverpool accent before speaking and the men looked at her in shock.

"Honey who's at the door? Is it young Paul again? If so let him in." Toby turned to look at her with a frown but played along.

"No dear its couple looking for Josie and her niece." Hermione ushered everyone into the living room again and used her finger telling them to not say a word.

"Oh, is it a friend of hers?"

"Say's she's the girl's mother. She was wondering if we had an address for them." Toby was still looking at her and rolled his eyes when Hermione used the note pad on the hall table and wrote an address down.

"It's on the table in the hall way. Left it if her sister came looking. What's her name?"

"I'll ask dear." He turned back to the woman and she smiled before answering.

"My names Hermione and this is my husband Severus." Toby would have laughed if he didn't think this woman would kill him if he did. Turning back Mione he smirked so only she could see.

"Said her name is Hermione." Turning back he smiled a little before speaking again. "Sorry about this. My wife is the only one to have met you as I've just got back from working in America." She nodded at him and heard the woman call out again.

"That's it. Give her the address dear and come back to bed. I've been missing you like crazy." Toby said he would before reaching in and making it look like he was grabbing a piece of paper a table and not someone's hand. He looked at it and nodded before turning back and handing it to the woman but the man got it first. He looked it over and smirked before nodding his thanks.

"Goodbye and thank you. I'll let my sister know how helpful you were." The man grabbed her arm and ushered her out of the gate and down the path. Toby sighed when he had closed the door and leaned against it.

"Thank you Toby. Is there any chance you could be gone before they come back here and try killing you?" He smirked and pulled his own wand out and nodding. "Good go get your things together and we'll get Lily's. I'll keep in contact with you and let you know when it's safe again."

"Of course and you make sure that father of hers takes good care of her." She smiled and they both hugged before they pulled apart and used their wands to put everything into a trunk. When that was done they shrunk them and put them into the pockets. Severus, Remus and Lucius came out to them and wondered what was going on.

"Have any of you ever done a side along with an animal?"

"Yes I have why?" Remus asked.

"Well Rover here-" She pointed to the dog that was sat in the play room door way, "-is Lily's dog and she'd be really sad if he didn't come back with us." Remus nodded before walking over to the dog and putting its hand on the collar closed his eyes and with a pop they were gone.

"Right I'll say goodbye for now and make sure you take good care of yourself and those two kiddies'." Hermione had tears in the corner of her eyes while she was nodding. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing him for a while and was going to miss him. He grinned before they hugged again and when they pulled apart he waved at the others and was then gone. Severus went to Hermione and hugged her and with a nod, him and Lucius went back to the manor gates.

It was a cry that brought Hermione out of his arms when they got there. Harry and Draco were still just inside the gates and Lily was sat down crying her eyes out. Harry looked heart broken and was trying to get the poor girl to come up to the house. Remus and Rover were there as well but that didn't seem to mean a think to her.

"Mione, Mione, me want Aunt Mione!!" Her cry was loud as they walked into the gates. Lily turned and was looking at Severus. Hermione touched his arm before going to the poor girl.

"Hay, what's all this crying about?" Lily stopped crying but she was now sniffing and whipping her eyes on her long slaved top. Kneeling down Hermione picked Lily up. Lily moved her arms around her and put her head into her neck. "Lily how about I tell you something really big?" Her little head nodded and with big eyes she looked to what was Hermione's face. "Well you know that man who took you here? Well that's your daddy. Don't you want to say hello to him?"

Her little face broke out into an ear splitting smile and she nodded her head really fast. Harry grinned and came over to them and said hello to her for the first time. Lily reached out to him and he touched her hand. "Daddy hold me?" Harry nearly broke down but pulled himself together and took Lily into his own arms.

Hermione stood back with everyone else and smiled as father and daughter were brought together for the first time ever. Severus came up behind her and hugged her to his chest. "You did good." He whispered into her neck and gave it a little kiss before letting his head rest there and watch as Harry and Lily hugged. Rover seemed to have had enough and was running around the garden now barking his head off with joy.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. First off just to let you know Ginny would have been 14 when she had Lily and yes that can happen as I know someone its happened to. Also there will be a couple more chapters of this story, not sure how many yet but I'm hoping to finish this story by April and then start working on finishing another and starting one.

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	9. Chapter 9

My Family  
Chapter Nine  
It's Time

Lily was laughing. It was the first time since she had gotten to the manor that she had. She had wanted to know everything about her father and even took the idea of having two dads with so much glee that everyone thought she was going to burst. She still wouldn't sleep in a room on her own or be away from Hermione for more than an hour at a time. Hermione had promised her that today they would go into the garden and smell the flowers.

Severus was stood with Harry and Draco watching as they would go from flower bed to the next smelling all the smells. It was nice to see them like this again. Hermione had been so up tight with everything that had gone off. The Weasley's had tried to stop Harry having Lily. They had said that she was Ginny's daughter and that she should be with them. Of course Fred and George had sided with Harry and were the only Weasley's in the manor right now. Severus and Lucius had been called by the dark lord again but had taken pain potions so they didn't feel the burning so much.

Severus looked at Hermione and knew that what he was going to do tonight was going to be a little hard. Sure it was what he really wanted but he didn't know who she would take it. In a couple of days they were to go back to school and had to be on their guard as they didn't know if Ginny or any other followers would be there.

Severus sighed before looking into the crib that was next to him. Jazon was still asleep but he knew that could change at any given moment. Turing back to Hermione and Lily he saw that Lily was now running around in circles and Rover was barking happily next to her with his tail flying in the air and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He turned to look at them and seemed to grin at them.

Lily whispered something to Hermione and she broke out into a grin before turning her towards Harry and watched as she slowly walked towards them. Her hands came up in front of her and Harry knelt and reached his hand out to touch hers. When they touched she smiled at him.

"Daddy come and plays too?" Harry smiled with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Ok I'll come and play with you Lily." Her grin got bigger if it could and pulled him along with her. Draco gave a snort as Harry nearly fell forward when she pulled him and got a glare from Harry. Hermione got up and made her way back to them so that they could spend time with just each other. Severus moved her in front of him before putting his arms around her and laying his chin on her shoulder. They watched as father and daughter finally got to know each other. Jazon started to wake up and they went to him knowing that he wanted to be fed.

Hermione stood in the door way that led to the dining room and watched as her mother laughed at something Remus said to her. It had been some time since she had seen her look so care free. She wanted her to be happy and hoped that if she found it in Remus that they'd both be happy for once. She grabbed a hold of the door frame when someone pushed passed her and gave a yelp when she got a splinter in her hand. Everyone turned to her and watched as she held her hand. Clara and Narcissa came over and started to fuss over her and took her out of the room so they could help get the splinter out.

Lily sat down listening to all that was going on around and wondered what was being said in the corner. She closed her eyes and let her hearing do the work just like her Aunt Mione had told her to.

"Don't worry so much. After next week she'll be dead and so will Potter and his brat." His voice was a little high like it was just braking but she couldn't place him just yet.

"You better hope so. I want Granger gone. If she finds out about what really happened that night to her father Dumbledore will kill us as well." She knew that voice and with a gasp jumped up and tried to find someone she could trust. Someone knelt in front of her and she waited to hear them speak.

"Is something wrong Lily?" It was her Uncle Severus. She smiled but shook her head at him. She leaned in and hoped that she was next to his ear before whispering to him.

"I heard something bad need to speak to daddy and Aunt Mione." She felt him move before she was up in his arms and walking forward.

"Potter come with us." She wondered why he didn't call her daddy by his name but didn't ask.

"What? What's going on? Lily honey are you ok?" She nodded but put her finger to her lip and shushed him. "Ok."

They walked some more and then up some stairs before they heard girls talking. Knocking on the door Severus waited for it to open. When he had seen lily looking scared and looking around her like that he something was wrong. "Come in." A laughing voice called out.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they walked in with Lily clinging to Severus.

"Who's here Aunt Mione?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Just me, Narcissa and Clara honey. What's wrong?" She moved forward and put her arms around her and was pleased when she came into her arms even if she still looked scared.

"Closed door no one but us hear." Lily felt her nod and heard the door close before something was whispered to make sure no one heard them. When she was asked again what was wrong she knew that it was safe. "I heard someone going on about killing us Aunt Mione. You, me and daddy. Don't let me please. I'll be good I promise. I won't run in the hall again please make them stop." Her voice had cracked and she was crying into Hermione's shoulder.

"Shh…no ones going to hurt you ever. Or me and your daddy. I promise and you've been such a good girl that we'll take you to the pool tomorrow ok?" Lily nodded into her shoulder. Hermione looked at the people in the room with shock on her face. Harry walked over to her and touched Lilly's hair.

"Lily baby do you know who said it? Did they say their names?" She shook her head.

"No daddy. One had a squeaky voice. It sounded funny." She said with a little laugh. The others laughed as well. "But the other had a really dark voice. He sounded like Jo-Jo."

"Honey what did they say? Can you remember every word?"

"No, but they called me a brat. What's a brat? Oh and they said that you'd be dead next week Aunt Mione. Please don't leave me!" Her voice had gone high and her tears rolled down her face without stopping.

"I promise not to leave you if I can." Lily nodded and hugged her more before saying 'daddy' and reached out for him. Harry smiled before taking her in his arms. "Lily? If you heard their voices again would you know who it was?" Lily frowned but then brightened and nodded. "Right. I think we should get everyone together-"

"Wit a minute Hermione. How about we trap them instead? We can let slip that we'll be going into the village some time next week. Lily honey if you hear a voice that doesn't sound like them you'll let us know wont you?" She nodded again and held him tighter. "Right so all we have to do is let it slip to someone we know will tell everyone." They all looked at each other and Severus smirked when Hermione and Harry said one name at the same time.

"Ron."

That night Severus watched as Hermione got Jazon ready for bed and felt a warm feeling in his heart. It was nice to watch her like this. With a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. When she was around other people she would have her guard up but when they were on their own like this she would let it drop.

She put a now sleeping Jazon into his crib before walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bed. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. He moved and before she could ask what was wrong he was on the floor in front of her holding her hands with a smile on his face that was just for her. She could see the love in his eyes and hoped he could see the same in her eyes. Sighing he reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a little black box. She gasped hoping that it was what she thought it was.

"Hermione, you and Jazon are my world and I want to have you there until the day I die. If anything should happen in this war I want to know that you know everything I think about you. I love you Hermione and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry Hermione Jane Granger?" She gasped and her free hand went and covered her mouth. She didn't know what to say so just nodded. He smiled and opened the box. Inside was a simple ring with a diamond in the middle. The band was a bit wider but when she looked a bit closer she saw some writing on it. Taking her left hand I his he took the ring out of the box and slid it into place on her ring finger. She jumped into his arms and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. He gave a laugh before he hugged her back.

"I love you Severus Snape. And I can't wait to become your wife."

"And then we'll change Jazon's name to mine. I mean if you want to." He added at the end knowing that she might think that was the reason he was asking her to marry him but he really did love her. She gave a giggle before shaking her head at him. Pulling back she looked into his eyes.

"There's no need for that Severus, his last name is yours. Its on all of his documents and has been since he was born. I don't care how bad things were when that happened but you are still his dad and I wasn't taking that away from you ever." He smiled before pulling her down for a long, passion filled kiss. They would have gone on but their door opened and 7 people stood there looking out of breath.

"We heard a bang and thought something was wrong." Harry panted. Hermione giggled again shocking everyone at the door. They hadn't heard that sort of giggle before. She hid her head in his chest before holding her left hand out. Clara gasped and ran over to them. Severus shook his head before helping them both up. Clara grabbed her hand and looked the ring over.

"My baby's getting married." Narcissa came over to them and they all hugged. Lily struggled to get down from her dad's arms. He wouldn't let her and walked over to Hermione who lifted her into her arms. Lily hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss. Severus whispered something in her ear and she grinned before nodding and looking at Remus and Harry.

"I was wondering if, you don't have to but I was wondering if you'd both give me away." Remus smiled a ear splitting smile at her before taking her into his arms making sure not to squash Lily. Harry also joined in and whispered a thank you in her ear.

Severus walked over to Lucius. "If you would will you be my best man?" Lucius nodded before clapping him on his back and wishing them both luck.

It was an hour later when they were finally alone again and lying together in bed together. He had said that he didn't want to rush into anything and would wait for as long as she wanted him too. She had smiled at that and knew that he really did love her in that moment. She just hoped that when they went back to school next week that nothing would take him away from her.

She sighed as she looked out of the train window. She was sat with Harry, Draco and their children. Lily hadn't wanted to stay at the manor so had come along with them. She had also told them what else was said. Hermione had nearly gone after Dumbledore there and then but Severus had held her back. When the time came he would be hers to deal with no matter what everyone else said. If she could make it look like a death eater had done it all the better.

"Hermione?" Turning she saw Harry looking at her with a smile. "Its time." She nodded and looked down at Jazon who was in her arms. Rover had stayed at the manor and was being looked after by the house-elf's.

Lily had been sad about it but had calmed down since then and had even taken to Hedwig who she talked to like he was a real person. Hermione looked out of the window again and smiled. This war may be horrible but it had brought her back to her family and added to it as well. It would be time to fight soon and she hoped that everyone came out of it just fine and that everyone who wanted the light to fall would be begging for forgiveness.

TBC…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: RIGHT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…SO WISH I DID LOL. ANYWAY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M MAKING THIS THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE. I JUST WANTED TO GET ONTO THE NEXT STORY IN THIS ONE. STILL NOT SURE IF I'LL PUT THE NEXT STORY TOGETHER WITH ANOTHER IDEA I HAD BUT LET ME KNOW OK? **

**FOR THE NEXT STORY I'M HOPING IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG TO UPDATE AND ALSO THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS EACH TIME I DO. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND PLEASE READ MY OTHERS. :D LOVE YA AND ON WITH THE STORY…**

My Family  
Chapter Ten

She walked down the hall behind Harry and Lily. They were meeting up with Severus, Remus and Sirius so they could go into the village. She couldn't wait to see her son again. Sure she'd seen him this morning but then she'd had to help Harry with Lily then go and see her head of house. That had taken longer then she had wanted it to but she had then looked for her friends and Chloe had filled her in on what was going on in each house. She had to laugh when Chloe saw her walking into the great hall with her old friends.

She had told her that she hadn't forgiven them just yet but was on talking terms with them. Also she had told her about finding more of her family. Chloe was happy for her and even offered to have a talk with them. She did this while cracking her knuckles and that made Hermione just laugh more.

Now she was sat with her in the grounds trying to figure out what she was going to do to help Harry. Ginny had come back on the train. The headmaster had said that he didn't like it but until she did something that was really evil he couldn't do anything. Of course he never said what she had to do and that she would be gone the second she did. Sighing for the millionth time that day she pulled herself together and changed the subject. They began to talk about the next game and hoped that it didn't end up like last time.

Taking a deep breath she nodded to herself before taking her wand out and running into battle. It was a surprise when death eaters had come out of know where and started to attack the school. A spell was shot at her and she barely had time to get out of the way. She heard laughter and turned to see Ginny laughing right at her. Closing her eyes she let herself hear what was going on around her instead of seeing it. Smirking when she heard another spell coming her way she moved just a little to the left and heard it whip passed her ear. Hearing a growl she knew Ginny wasn't happy about it. Not letting that bother her she listened again to see if she could hear any other spell. Smiling when she did fired her own spell right back at the person who was firing them at her. She could feel that Ginny was still stood there and knew that this had to end one way of the other. She wanted this over with, and soon.

Taking off after it with her eyes now open she waited with bated breath and sighed with a smirk on her face when Ginny followed. She turned a little to the right and went right into the woods at full pelt. She set down in a clearing and waited for Ginny to find her. It didn't take long and then she was stood across from her.

"I think its time we settled this don't you? Now around now let's finish this once and for all." Hermione stated pointing her wand at her. Ginny smirked and nodded before doing the same thing.

"I really thought it was going to take more to get you on your own but hay I'm game. I do hope they find your body after I'm finished with it."

Hermione followed her with her eyes and soon they were firing spells at each other left, right and centre.

Severus watched as she took off and knew something was wrong when she smirked as Ginny followed her.

"Hay she's going the wrong way." Severus turned to Clara and handed her Jazon. They had promised to look after the children as had Hermione but she had taken off soon after being told to wait here.

"Take care of him. Potter, Lupin come with me now." Clara nodded and told Harry she would take care of Lily for him as well. The last thing they heard before taking off at a run was Clara asking Lily if she would like to go and get some ice-cream. "Hermione's had this planned I just know it. We have to find them before something goes wrong." They both nodded.

It took a while and soon they were looking around themselves wondering which was to go. It was a scream that had them turning back on themselves. "HERMIONE!"

She screamed when Ginny court her of guard and she withered in pain on the ground. Ginny laughed at her while walking over to her. Kneeling down she kept her wand on her and started to speak.

"I come up with this spell myself. You see it doesn't just inflict pain but does something to one organ in-particular. I know how you soooo want to have more children but in about another second or so there will be no chance of that ever happening again. And when I kill that little brat of yours I'll watch as you crumble to the ground." Ginny said with an evil laugh. She gasped and turned when she heard a branch brake. Cursing she summand her broom before taking to the air with a laugh that was so evil it had even Severus cringing as they came into the clearing.

He shouted Hermione's name again before running to her and taking her into his arms, telling her everything was going to be ok. The others watched as they saw tears in his eyes as Hermione screamed out in pain again. They took off after him after picking her wand up.

They reached the school and were inside the hospital wing in 5 minutes. It was Harry who shouted for the nurse and watched as she came running with her wand drawn. Severus set Hermione down on one of the beds and tried to stay but was pulled away so the nurse could do her job. The curtains were pulled around the bed and it took everything in Harry and Remus to hold Severus back when Hermione screamed again.

3 weeks later

Severus helped Hermione back into bed and then handed Jazon to her. She was smiling and that was a surprise in its self. For 2 weeks now she had cried out at the slightest movement made by her body but now she seemed to be getting better. She hadn't yet told anyone about what Ginny had used on her but they understood and didn't ask her knowing she wasn't ready just yet. Her friends and family stood around the bed and were smiling along with her.

"Happy birthday love." Severus said before kissing her and sitting next to her so he could hold her in his arms again. He was glad she was better as when she was 'ill' he hadn't been able to hold her with her going into a fit of cry's.

Lily fallen asleep spiralled across the bottom of their bed and was covered with a blanket.

"Thank you, everyone. And just so you know I'm sorry I went off like I did. I wasn't thinking but next time I'll just use one spell and get it over with instead of letting it drag out like it did." Some shook theirs heads while others nodded with understanding in their eyes. They all knew that the next time Ginny Weasley was around that she would be dead if Hermione was anywhere near her. And they could only hope that nothing went wrong then.

THE END…

NEXT STORY COMING SOON JUST NEEDS TO CHECK THROUGH IT ONE LAST TIME…:D

READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZ

LOVE

love109  
XXXxxxXXX


	11. AN

A/N: Right just to let you all know that my next story to: My Family, is now up and ready to read. Its called: My Family Bring It On. Let Me know what you think please.

Here is a list of what order I will be finishing my un-finished stories:

1) It's No Fun Being Nice All The Time. Inuyasha

2) Love Comes Once In Your Life. Naruto

3) Love Me Or Leave Me. Harry Potter

4) One True Love Forever And Always POV. Naruto

5) What Have You Done? Code Lyoko

6) WITCH WAY? Naruto

7) You Went Back To Her? Harry Potter

8) All For One. Naruto

9) Coming Home. Twilight/Green Street Hooligans

Any new stories I have will be put up every time I finish a story. Even if they are in that order, it may be that I will do a chapter for each or just stick to one. What do you think one at a time or a chapter each?

Thank you for Reading :D


	12. AN 2

A/N: Right I'm looking for beta to help with my story's. Is anyone interested? Let me know please. And if you know anyone that's a good beta and would like to help me point my way please and thank you! :D


End file.
